Problem: Last week, Luis and Daniel decided to see how fast they could sprint 200 meters. They asked their friend Ben to time them with a stopwatch. After 1.42 minutes, Ben agreed to time the runners. Luis sprinted first and ran 200 meters in 70.38 seconds. When it was Daniel's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 22.9 seconds. How much faster was Daniel than Luis in seconds?
Answer: To find how much faster Daniel was than Luis, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Luis's time - Daniel's time = difference in times. ${7}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ Daniel was 47.48 seconds faster than Luis.